Neko Love
by Vi0letButterfly
Summary: Though little Rukia had nearly anything a girl could ask for, she was lonely and unhappy. This all changes when her brother allows her to adopt a cute little Neko with amber eyes and bright orange hair who teaches her how to love. Ichiruki
1. Pinky Promise

My first cute little oneshot! (It will stay an oneshot unless I get requests asking otherwise, considering I really don't really have a plot in mind for future chapters.)

This is an AU story where Nekos (for people that don't know, Nekos are often referred to anime characters that have cat ears and tails.) live together with humans as there lifelong friend/pet.

Ichigo is around seven in this while Rukia is about six, six and-a-halfish.

Paring: Ichigo x Rukia

Rated: T (M if continued)

* * *

_**Neko Love**_

"Nii-sama, look how cute he is!" The wide-eyed little girl exclaimed as she stared at the scowling creature before her.

Orange ears twitched curiously on the top of his equally orange mane, the animal returning the little girl's stare with a blank look on his face.

The tall man looked down at his little sister with a slight frown in place, "Its scrawny Rukia. Not a pet worthy of our class." The animal's scowl deepened at the man's insult but remained unmoved within his cage. With a bite of his tongue he stayed quiet as he watched the two human's interaction.

"But, he's such an adorable Neko, Byaku-nii!" the six-year-old said as she happily clung to the metal bars of the cage.

"Ahh, I see you've taken a liking to Ichigo," the owner of the small shop commented as he strolled up to the siblings. "He's a great Neko, very loyal."

"Can I have him Nii-sama?" Little Rukia asked hopefully with a pout, tiny hands attempting to poke Ichigo through the thick bars of the enclosed pen.

"Are you sure you don't want to keep looking, Rukia?" The raven-haired man questions in a slightly annoyed tone.

Ignoring the eldest Kuchiki's comment, the shopkeeper knelt down beside the little girl, his eyes playfully wide; "Would you like to play with him?"

Rukia's eyes widen at the idea in return. "Can I?" she asks hopefully.

"If it's ok with Byakuya," Urahara said, looking up at the noble man, a wide smirk in place.

Letting out a sigh as his little sister pouted up at him, the man realized it was clearly a losing battle.

He grunted he's agreement only to hear a happy squeal from Rukia in return and he forces back a small smile.

"Ok, Ichigo," Urahara started, cage now unlocked, "Be good and you might get to go home with these nice people."

Moving slowly to the opening of the cage with his ears slightly back in caution, Ichigo looks up at the girl that was currently staring at him with large, deep blue eyes.

"Hello…" He comments lowly; unsure of his actions. "I'm Ichigo."

"I'm Rukia," The little girl moved closer to the Neko with a bright smile on her face. Slowly sticking out her palm like her brother had told her to do when meeting new animals, the young Neko crouched slightly closer, sniffing at her tiny hand with clear curiosity.

"You smile like chocolate." He commented as he absentmindedly nuzzles her palm against his cheek. Giggling childishly, Rukia plopped down in front of his open cage. "Can I touch your ears?" she asked shyly.

He blinked at her request, taken slightly aback, before nodding as he moved to sit directly before her. Petite hands gently stroked at the two furry cat ears that stick out from on top of his spiky orange head. Soon, Ichigo found himself purring softly at the loving gesture.

"I pick him." Rukia stated as she looked up at her brother with wide smile.

Letting out a slight sigh, the Kuchiki nodded his agreement once again; "Very well."

"Shall we gather your things then Ichigo?" Urahara grins at the Neko who was practically sitting in the girl's lap as she continued to run her hands through he's orange mane, not hearing the owner's words.

"I'll pack your things then, why don't you go with your new master and pick out a collar?" being shaken slightly from his daze,Ichigo smiled happily up at the shopkeeper before taking Rukia's hand in his. A Neko's collar meat the world to Ichigo's kind. It represented their home and lifelong master. He sent a smile towards Rukia as he pulled her along to the front of the shop.

"Are you sure she's not too young?" Byakuya asked he's friend once they were alone. Urahara, who was currently gathering Ichigo's toys and bedding together, stopped momentarily to look up at the noble.

"I get countless costumers around her age. Besides I know she's mature a little girl. She'll make a wonderful master." It was his honest answer as he watched the two children interact from behind his open fan, eyes serious.

Byakuya was originally against the idea of letting his little sister adopt a Neko. He didn't see why Rukia would need an almost bodyguard creature but, of course, Urahara had mentioned it right in front of the young girl.

That was three weeks ago.

He finally caved.

Besides, Rukia was often lonely as she spent most of her days in the mansion single-handedly with only a small numbers of maids to keep her company; his job forced him to travel constantly. It seemed Ichigo would be most helpful in that department.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia races over to the adults a few minutes later with a large smile. "Look, look, look!" she squeals happily, pointing over her shoulder.

The two men follow her finger over to the smirking orange-headed Neko who was sporting a violet collar with a large sliver bell resting on its center.

"My, don't you look handsome," Urahara chirped, hiding his expression behind his fan. Ichigo's tail swooshed softly behind him, the Neko scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Yes, he does!" Rukia said with a giggle as she wraps her arms around his sweater clad torso. Byakuya couldn't help but glare some at the bright blush that overtook the boy's face at the action while Urahara let out a simple chuckle.

"They already seem inseparable…" The hat clad man whispered with a knowing look causing Byakuya the scuff in slight irritation.

Twenty minutes later, the Kuchiki siblings made their way out of the Neko Shelter; Byakuya carrying Ichigo's belongs while Rukia pulls the Neko along as they make their way home.

"You'll like my room, Ichigo. I have lots of fun toys we can play with!" Rukia said happily as the three waited at a busy crosswalk. "We can play with my Chappy plushies!" before the strawberry could comment, a load laugh filled their ears.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in!"

Turning sharply Ichigo's eyes widen before he lowers his ears and let out a menacing growl. "Grimmjow…"

"Hey, Ichi," The blue-headed Neko's smirk widens to an almost demented level when he lays his eyes on Rukia.

"Who's that Ichigo?" Rukia asks quietly, slightly frightened, as she clings to the boy's arm.

"Just an old…friend, let's go." He finished when he noticed Byakuya making his way across the crosswalk with the crowd.

"See ya around Strawberry!" Ichigo visible flinched in anger as he pulled the raven-headed girl along.

"How come he didn't have a collar?"

He looked down at the girl with a slight scowl before looking up at the sky. "That's 'cus he doesn't have a master." Rukia blinked at the information, "How come?" A master was the one thing Nekos lived for; the fact that the blue-headed animal didn't have one was strange news indeed.

"Not sure, all I know is he doesn't want one; never has. That's why we don't really get along." He smiled down at her before tightening his grip on her hand.

"Hurry up you two. Don't fall behind."

"Sorry Nii-sama!" The two quicken their pace until they were beside the much taller man. As the three continued their way along the sidewalk, Ichigo looked at his surroundings in amazement. Kurokura town wasn't by any means large; small shops covered the area, surrounded by tall buildings and green vegetation that seemed to make up the outline of the small area. He looked around curiously at the pedestrians that scattered the streets; humans and Neko alike.

Ichigo couldn't help but let his mind wonder to the stories he heard growing up. Horrible stories about his kind being mistreated and abused by humans in other areas. He wasn't sure if they were true or not but looking at this city, where humans and Nekos lived happily together, he couldn't help but smile at his luck.

"We're here." Ichigo was pulled from his thoughts by Byakuya's cold voice. He looked ahead, expecting to see a small apartment or home only to blink up in surprise when his eyes rested on a large elegant mansion.

"You live…_here_?" The strawberry asked in complete awe.

"Yup, and now, you do too!" Rukia says in a proud tone, leading the Neko through the garden and to the front door of the Kuchiki estate.

Once he stepped foot inside, Ichigo froze. The corridor was truly beautiful. Elegant paintings filled the walls, a centerpiece of red roses sat perfectly centered on table in the middle of the area, and a graceful staircase flowed to the second floor. There were hallways that led to probably countless other equally breathtaking room and Ichigo felt almost ashamed to be standing on such a beautiful piece of art.

Byakuya walked past them and announced he would be in his office until dinnertime. His footsteps rang throughout the house as he disappeared down one of the numerous hallways, but Ichigo remained unmoved, the Neko staring down at the freshly polished, tile floor.

"Hey, Ichigo?" Rukia asked softly, moving so she was standing in front of him, "Something wrong?"

His amber eyes met her large violet ones and he let out a soft sigh. He could try lying but his ears were drooping along with his tail meaning, something was obviously bothering him.

His eyes met the floor again as he mumbled; "I'm just a street Neko, I shouldn't be in such a nice place…"

Amber orbs grew wide as he felt a small hand ruffling his hair. "This is your home now so no more pouting!" He looks up at her smiling face, returning it with a skeptical look of his own.

"Besides, I want you to be here 'cus you're my friend." She admitted with a blush as she falls from her tippy-toes due to their height difference and crosses her arms over her chest. He's quiet for a moment as he lets Rukia's words sink in before he grins at her.

"So when do I get to see your room?" She can't help but smile as she grabbed his hand before leading up the flight of stairs before them.

Her bedroom was large, filled with an amount of toys any little girl would die for. Her queen size bed was pushed against the far corner while her playthings covered most of the remaining area.

"Wow, you sure do like bunnies…" The Neko commented, his eyes falling on the five foot stuffed rabbit sitting by a table that was obviously used for tea parities.

"Yup!" she let out a laugh. "My grandpa knows I do so he brings me one every time he comes to visit." She pointed over to her toy chest that seemed to have countless bunny plushies gathered inside. Now that he took a closer look around, the only type of stuffed animals she seemed to have were numerous rabbits, a few teddy bears, and dolls clothed in elegant dresses.

When Ichigo got settled in, the two agreed to play house and ended up playing until they were called for dinner.

"You two having fun?" Byakuya asks once the duo join him at the dinner table.

"Yup, we played house, I was the mommy and Ichigo was the daddy and Mr. Chappy-san was our pet squirrel!" Rukia lets out a laugh as the servants placed their food in front of them.

He knew he would regret asking… "Isn't 'Mr. Chappy-san' a rabbit?"

The two nodded.

"Yea, but he wants to be a squirrel so he can eat sunflower seeds."

"Oh, yes, of course," He nodes at his sister's logic as he sips his tea. "After dinner you can play a little while longer but then you two need to take a bath and go to bed. It's getting late."

"Waar em I gunna swep?" Ichigo asked with a mouth full of rice. Rukia laughs at his face expression while Byakuya sighs, "With Rukia of course."

The Neko blushes lightly but nods none-the-less.

Once they finished dinner the two children raced back up to Rukia room where they began playing with her stuffed animals once again.

"Hey, what's this book?" Ichigo asked once he noticed a very warn out picture book sitting on Rukia's nightstand.

"Oh? That's _Alice in Wonderland_, it's my favorite." She answers simply as she sits next to him on the floor.

He flipped through the book before looking over at her. "Never heard of it," He can't help but flinch when Rukia practically tackled him, "How have you never heard of it! It's epic!" she laughed, the girl lying on top of him with a grin. He scowled up at her before flipping open the book to a random page.

"I-m late, I'm late, foor a vewy im-impor-importan-t date…" Rukia lets out a giggle at his scowling face before snatching the book out of his hands.

"Hey!" He pouted deeply causing the girl to lean over simply and peck him lightly on the lips.

"No pouting 'member?" She rolled off him and lies on her stomach; opening the book to the first page, completely missing Ichigo horrified expression.

"W-what the crap was that?" He asked in a high pitched voice, the boy covering his blush with his forearm.

She looked over at him, curiously clear, "Hm? What you mean?"

"You k-ki-kissed me!" he screeched as he pointed at her dramatically.

"Yea, 'cus I wanted to, I guess," she gave him a shrug, ignoring her own blush.

He scowls deeply at her.

"Besides, if I wanna kiss you I can 'cus you are _my _Neko!"

He laughed lightly before nodding, "Good point. Will you read this story to me then, Master?" He grinned at her, his ears perked happily.

Fifteen minutes later, Ichigo let out a yawn as he smiled up at Rukia from his resting spot on her lap.

"My favorite is the Cheshire Cat." Rukia laughed at his comment before nodding. "I like him too but the Mad Matter is funny."

"But Cheshire can randomly float and stuff!" Ichigo exclaimed with a twitch of his ears. "So, he's cooler!"

Before Rukia could comment there was a knock at the bedroom door and a young lady stuck her head in with a timid smile, "Rukia-sama, I drew you a fresh bath."

"Thanks Momo, can me and Ichigo take one together?" Rukia asked innocently, ignoring the boy's cough of embarrassment.

"Byakuya-sama said that it's either separate baths or you both must wear bathing suits," Momo replied quickly.

"Ok, Ichigo can use Renji's right? Didn't he forget his the last time he came over?"

* * *

"I feel stupid!" Ichigo hissed, walking into the bathroom in bright red swim trunks that were covered in pineapples, his tail twitching behind him thanks to the hole made in the back of the material.

Rukia, who was already in the bathtub, giggled at him, "You don't look stupid, you look cute." The Neko grumbled to himself as he climbed in the tub. Sitting down within the water with a sigh, Ichigo glanced at the girl before him. She was wearing a blue one piece with damp hair that slightly stuck to her face.

"Watcha lookin' at?" She asks, flicking bubbles at him.

"A shrimp," Her eye twitched angrily and Ichigo almost felt proud of himself.

Key word being: _almost_.

"Ahh!" The strawberry cried out when he a handful of bubbles hit him square in the face.

"I'm gonna grow when I get older, you're just a giant," She spat angrily, "Meanie!"

He didn't know what this feeling was, but he didn't like it. "I'm sorry," he scooted closer to her, "are you mad at me?"

She looked up at him with a pout "Kinda…"

He was silent for a moment before taking a large amount of bubbles in his hands and makes a Santa Claus beard with a playful grin.

Rukia's giggles filled the bathroom at the sight.

"Ok," she managed through her laughter, "I'm not mad."

He grin widens and they continue to play; splashing bubbles and water at each other and racing rubber ducks around the large tub.

"Chappy is awesomer than Bob!" Rukia chirps; referring to their two duckies.

"His name is not _Bob_, its _Samson_ and he is better than Chappy 'cus he's green!" The boy responded, holding the toy in the air like a prize.

"But Chappy's pink!"

"So?"

"Samson is the color of boogers!"

Ichigo blinks at her unbeatable logic, "Ew!" they both begin laughing as the bathroom door is opened.

"It's getting late." The brown-headed maid commented with a soft smile. "Why don't you two rinse off and head to bed?"

"Kay!" The two said together before they rinse the bubbles off their bodies and drain the now lukewarm water.

"Today was fun!" Rukia said as she shuffled out of her closet now dressed in purple pj's.

Ichigo, who was already clad in his own blue pajamas, smirks at the girl as she walks over to his sitting position on her soft, lavender bedspread.

"Yup!" The orange-headed Neko replied as they crawl to the head of the bed and scoot under the covers.

Once they were settled, Rukia looks up at him with a sad smile. "You're not gonna leave me, right?"

He blinks at her, "I'm not gonna leave you."

Her head, which was resting on the pillow besides him, moved to rest on his chest. "Because you're my friend and I don't want you to leave." She says in a depressed manner.

"I'm not gonna leave you," He repeats, wrapping his arms around her. Normally he would never be caught dead cuddling with any_girl_, but because she's his master, Ichigo didn't see any harm in it.

"Promise?" she asks in a small voice, hiding her head in his neck.

"Yup, I promise! And when we get older I'll marry you and we'll be together forever!" He replies proudly.

She looks up at with large, happy, violet eyes, "Pinky promise?" She stuck her tiny pinky out to him.

"Pinky promise!" he agreed with a nod as he wraps his own finger securely around hers.

Even at such a young age, Ichigo was never one to go back on a promise.

When they pull away, Rukia cuddles closer to the boy, the Neko smiling happily into her dark hair, "Goodnight Master."

With a slight yawn, Rukia whispered, "Goodnight my strawberry Neko."

I hope you found it as cute as I did!

**~!**I know I haven't updated _Shattered_or _Dancing With Fire_ in a very long time. The reason for this is because I'm planning on rewriting them. I'm not currently happy with my writing style at the time or basically, any of my chapters/

So the point is, I'm truly sorry for my lack in updates, but expect more interesting, better flowing chapters to come. :)

Please review! It only takes a minute! (:


	2. Heartache

…Uhhh, hello there! It sure has been awhile! *dodges flying chair* o.O

…Well, the important thing is that I'm back with another chapter of Neko Love! Omg, the amount of review this got…from one chapter….almost gave me a heat attack! Thank you all SO much for your feedback, Love, ideas and there is even artwork of Neko Ichigo and Rukia! (The link will be up on my profile)

I love you guys! Sorry for such a long wait as well as any errors. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! (:

* * *

The sun, barely perched in the sky, shined throughout the bedroom, stirring the occupants under lavender bedding slightly from their slumber.

The sound of heels clicking against tale flooring echoes down the hallway, following by the creaking of a door opening during the early hours of the morning.

"Rukia-sama," A happy voice rings, "It's time for you to get up." In response, the little girl lets out a tired groan and cuddles closer to the Neko whose arms are wrapped tightly around her small body.

"I know how much you dislike Mondays but school awaits you." The children grunt their displeasure while the young maid pulls back lilac curtains thus filling the room with light.

"Now, please get up and start getting ready, I will be back in a few minutes to check on you." Momo's heels ring down the hallway in her departure.

Ichigo groggily opens his amber eyes and looks down at the girl who, at the moment, was trying to hide her face in the cotton of his night shirt.

"Master," he calls softly, his voice still ruff from sleep.

"Master," he repeats slightly louder. When he gets no response, the Neko gently moves Rukia so she's lying on her back before he crawls over her small body.

"Ru, you gotta get up," he says with a yawn as he lays his head on her chest. Her hands soon come up to bury themselves in his orange locks; her finger absentmindedly stroking at the base of his soft ears as she lets out a content sigh.

Ichigo smiled against her neck at the sound before moving his head so he's face-to -face with the still sleeping girl.

He leans forward, his lips lightly pressing against hers in an innocent kiss. Ichigo can't help the slight snicker when she follows his lips forward when he pulls away; in an attempt to catch his lips again with hers.

"Awake?" he asks with a wide grin when she cracks her eyes open.

"I hate this part..." she mumbles, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

He raises an eyebrow,"Hmm?"

"The waking up part," she replies groggily as she lets out a yawn. He smiles at her; his hands running through her midnight locks as he nods his agreement.

"Ichigo?"

"Yea?"

She smirks up at him. "You gonna get off me any time soon?"

It takes a few moments for her words to sink in and when they finally do, he slowly looks down at the position they're in.

His legs are tangled with hers, his arms by her head holding most of his body weight as he lies lightly on top of her small frame.

"Awww, you're blushing!"

His cheeks reddened further at the comment. "Am not!"

Before Ichigo could move, the Neko felt himself freeze when Rukia places her palms on his cheeks. "Yes, you are! Your face is all warm!"

The boy sputters in embarrassment before rolling off her and to his feet. "Go get ready for school or else you're gonna be late!" He crosses his arms over his chest and tries to ignore the butterflies in his stomach when he hears her girly giggle.

"Ok, Ok." Little Rukia laughs as she crawls out of her marshmallow of a bed. "I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast after I change kay?"

Ichigo nods, not meeting her eyes. He waits for her to shut the bathroom door behind her before making his way out of her large bedroom. He closes the door behind him and leans against it with a sigh.

It's been four years since he met Rukia.

Four years…

Ichigo had no idea what these feeling were. The feeling in stomach ever time he saw her smile or laugh. Or, the feeling that his chest was going to burst whenever he met her gaze and the burning sensation in his cheeks whenever she was in his personal space.

It confused the crap out of him.

The Neko grumbled to himself as he makes his way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning Ichigo-kun!"

Looking over at the happy cook, Ichigo gives him a small smile as he plops down in his usual seat.

"Morning," The berry head lets out a yawn,"What's for breakfast?"

"Rice and salmon," the large man answers, holding the fish up with a laugh. The boy nods at the information, knowing that its one of Rukia's favorite dishes.

He sighs heavily when the thought enters his mind.

"Something wrong Ich?" The cook asks, turning to face the Neko.

The boy shakes his head, "Nothin' really…" He trails off in embarrassment, not meeting the older man's eyes.

"Aww, you know you can trust me, come on boy!" the pink-headed man says curiously as he continues to prepare breakfast.

"Just been feeling funny is all." Before he could elaborate further, footsteps are heard racing down the stairs.

"Morning Hachi, Ichi!" Rukia says with a smile, her hands busy braiding her slightly damp hair. Ichigo can help but blush as he stares down at his place mat with a slight scowl.

"Morning Kuchiki-sama," Hachi grins at at Ichigo's reaction and lets out a small chuckle. "Made your favorite," The large man explains, placing the plates in front of them.

"It smells really yummy, thank you Hachi." The chef nods before starting to clean the now messy kitchen; leaving the two to eat in silence.

Rukia, who was slightly annoyed by the said silence, lets out an almost sad sigh.

"I don't like this part." Ichigo says, staring at his bowl full of rice. "I wanna go with you."

Rukia blinks in slight surprise at his confession. "I wish you could come too, but I told you about the stupid rules." No Nekos were aloud in the privet elementary school for the gifted that Rukia was forced to attend.

"But when middle school starts Byaku-nii says you'll be able to go to school with me! I just gotta get done with this year!" She comments happily, remembering that her brother was going to let her go to a public school that Nekos attended as well.

For some unknown reason, Ichigo felt frustrated, angry even, at her words. "So? That's not for a long time!" he looked at her with a hard glare.

Rukia flinched at his outburst, his tone almost sounds like he blames her and she feeling tears form in her eyes at his angry words. "It's not my fault!"

"But you don't think twice about it! You're having too much fun playing with your friends at that place to think twice about me! I'm just one of your _**toys**_!" He yells harshly, staring hard at the tabletop.

Hachi steps in gently. "Ichigo," The Neko looks up at the man in response and follows his gaze to the girl softly crying in front of him.

"Rukia…" Ichigo starts, feeling like dirt for making his master cry. "Rukia, I di-didn't…I mean…that came out wrong. I'm-"

"I'm gonna be late." She states quietly; standing from her chair before making her way to the living room to grab her book bag.

Ichigo follows.

"Rukia, I really didn't mean that. It's just I want to be with you." He explains desperately.

She stops in front of him. "I'll see you after school," She says in an almost whisper before she stands on her tippy toes and presses a light kiss to his cheek.

He wants to stop her, tell her how sorry he was, but she pulls away quickly and rushes out the door before he had the chance.

He leans against the wall before sliding down into a crouch. He curses under his breath as he tugs harshly at his hair. He wasn't allowed to leave to estate unattended to begin with so all he could do was wait.

* * *

"Morning Rukia," A deep voice calls from behind her once she steps off the school bus down the street from her elementary school.

"Go away Grimmjow."

The man lets out a laugh at her ordering words. "Problems in Paradise I see. That's watcha get for adopting a street rat!"

"Shut up!" Rukia stops mid step and glares at the blue-headed Neko, "Don't call him that!"

Not caring that they were on the sidewalk, surrounded by witnesses, Grimmjow glares darkly before grabbing the little girl by her chin.

"You better watch what you say bitch, I'm not one of your playthings you can just order around!" Rukia hisses at the painful contact as she tries to wiggle from his grasp. "You're lucky I owe that strawberry a favor or else I would have killed ya' along time ago." Rukia lets out a whimper as she looks up at the older man fearfully.

"But, you're still just a kid. I wanna see watcha gonna turn into when your all grown up." The blue-headed teen lets out a harsh laugh, his eyes fixed in a dangerous, slightly perverted, glare.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The Neko pushes Rukia away angrily before looking at the red-head behind him.

"Well good morning to you too Pineapple," Grimmjow scuffs when his eyes land on the source of the interruption.

The said pineapple rushes to Rukia's side, glaring at Grimmjow the whole way. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Renji," Rukia replies with a shaky voice as she meets Grimmjow's glare that clearly said, 'Watch yourself.'

A disappointed sigh fills the air that causes the blue-headed Neko's eye to twitch in anger.

"Picking on elementary scholars again, I see."

Grimmjow sends a glare at the black-eared Neko sitting on top of the wall beside him, "Shut up Ulquiorra!"

"Aizen called a meeting; come, stop wasting your time with human trash."

"Heh, we'll play later Rukia! Have a_ great _day at school!" Rukia watches the two Street Nekos disappear down the sidewalk before letting out a sigh of relief.

"Rukia," Renji starts angrily. "Has this been happening a lot?"

The girl looks at her feet. "Just for the past year I guess…"

"What?" He says in a near growl, "Why haven't you told anyone about this?"

"I normally ignore him, but he just made me snap at him is all." She adjusts her Chappy backpack and begins walking down the sidewalk to school.

The boy follows.

"Those guys are bad news Rukia, have you told Ichigo what's going on?" He pushes further.

Rukia looks up at him with sad eyes. "I don't wanna worry him."

"This is important Rukia!" The boy yells, "Those guys are in the Espada! The worst gang around!"

"Why can't you just leave it alone? It's none of your business!" They were approaching the school gate and Rukia couldn't wait to get away and be left alone.

"I'm your friend!" Renji grabs her by the shoulders and shakes her some, "Get that through your head!"

"Let go of me!" Rukia yells as she pushes him away violently. She didn't need this right now. This is why she hated school, no one understood her. She wanted to be left alone, it was that simple.

She rushed away from her childhood friend, ignoring him as he calls after her.

* * *

Lying curled up in a ball; Ichigo let out a tired sigh as he nuzzled at the soft pillow resting under his head. The smell that he misses at the moment, vanilla and strawberries, fills his nose and the Neko can't hold back the soft whimper that leaves him.

He misses her.

They have fought before, but never like this.

Their arguing always seemed to involved silly matters such as, if using his cat like abilities to hide on top of the roof during hide-and-seek was considered cheating or who's ears were cuter Chappy's or his own fluffy cat ones.

And her adorable height… thought he would never say "adorable" to her although Ichigo could still think it.

But during these fights, she always argued back, smacked at him, and or, called him a dummy-head.

But this morning, she didn't do anything, she just left.

Though, the Neko couldn't really blame her, what he said….

"_I'm just one of your_ _**toys**__!"_

It was out of line. Rukia was his master yes, but he knew he wasn't just one of her play things. Although she never really told him, Ichigo liked to think she cared about him very much because Rukia was the boy's life, his world, his light.

His _everything._

'_What a great way to show it_,' he thought bitterly. '_You made her cry, you piece of shit_.'

The door opened with a slight creek, startling the strawberry Neko.

"Oh Ichigo-kun! I'm sorry; I didn't know you were in here!" Momo let out a small laugh, "I didn't mean to scare you."

Sitting up at attention, the boy wiped his eyes in embarrassment, "You didn't scare me!" he glared at her through his blush, "I was just trying to take a nap is all."

"Oh, I see, of course!" she smiled at him playfully, "Well I was just going to tidy up in here but I will later on then." Holding her cleaning supplies close to her chest she bowed, "Have a nice nap Ichigo-kun"

"Wait!"

Momo opened the door once again at his outburst. "Yes?"

"Um, well I…" His ears drooped and his orange tail twitched out of nervousness. "Well, Momo-san's a girl and I was wondering…"

Momo's blinked in surprise as she watched the boy fight through his words.

"….I said something mean, and wrong, and it made her cry, and now my chest wont stop hurting…"

She blinked once again before she smiled as his words clicked in her mind.

"Tell her that."

Ichigo, who was staring down at his lap during his explanation, looked up at the maid in confusion.

"You care about our master very, very much, hai?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Then tell her that the thing you said to her made you heart hurt and that you care about her." The maid's voice was soft and kind, "Tell her how you feel Ichigo-kun."

'_How I feel…_'

"…Arigato."

The front door opened at a quarter past three.

"Welcome home, Rukia-sama!" Momo greeted with a smile as she helped the girl out of her jacket.

"Hi Momo," her words were soft, not like the words of the normally cheerful little Kuchiki.

"Kuchiki-sama?"

Rukia ignored the worried maid and started up the stairs, "I'll be in my room."

"Rukia…"

She pay no heed to the Neko sitting on her neatly made bed as she walks into her closet to change out of her school uniform.

"I need to talk to you Ru!" Ichigo hopped off the bed and raced to the closed walk in closet.

"What I said this morning, I didn't mean, I just want to be with you when your at school cus I miss you when your gone! You're my master and I"-

The door swung open and a blank looking Rukia stood before him in a deep blue dress; "And what Ichigo?"

"Your eyes…they're red, have you been crying?" His eyes when back in anger, "Did something happen at school? Did someone"-

"You said you were gonna marry me along time ago." She looked down at her feet, "Do you still wanna?"

"Yes." Ichigo's tail twitched and his cheeks burned, "I don't understand how that has anything to do with"-

"Kiss me."

Amber eyes widened; "W-What?"

They're eyes finally met and he felt the pain in his chest double when he saw the tears running down her face.

"Please…"

The neko's eyes hardened in determination; he had to prove to Rukia that he was serious about all of it.

He bent down, Rukia going on her tippy toes, their lips meeting in a soft, loving kiss. They stayed in place for a few moments before Rukia started to pull away.

_No…Not yes. _

The strawberry's lips followed the Kuchiki's; meeting hers in gentle pecks.

When Ichigo finally does pulled away, he grabs one of her hand that was resting against his neck and pulls it to his chest.

The girl's tear stained eyes widened at the speed of his racing heart.

"I'm serious Rukia," he's scowl that the outside world normally saw was replaced with a small smile that was reserved for her and her alone. "I want to make my master happy and if spending your whole life with me will do that, then it's just a plus 'cus being with you forever is all this baka-Neko wants."

Her laughter filled the room as she clung to her Neko; her raven head resting against his hard chest.

Oh how he loves her laugh.

Rukia Kuchiki's looked up at the boy and giggled "Your so cute Ichi!"

Curse his forever blushing face to hell!

* * *

"Oi, Ichi! Guess what."

It was early the next morning when Rukia came rushing down to breakfast with a giant grin plastered on her cute little face.

With a mouth-full of rice and chop sticks in hand, the Orange headed boy looked up in surprise.

"Hmm?"

"I showed the Show 'n Tell hand out to Byaku-nii and he says you can come to school with me today!"

Ichigo swallowed his food hard and gasped for breath, "Really?"

"Yup! So I'm gonna dress you up all adorable like before the bus comes so let's hurry up and eat dummy!" Rukia plops down on her chair and digs in.

"Ah! Rukia W-what are you-!" Ichigo practically shrieked when his little master tackled him to her bedroom floor.

"Hold Still!"

"Stop undressing me, damn it!"

"I said hold still berry!"

"Stop trying to get me naked!"

She froze and looked down at the blushing, haft naked Neko under her, "But you said I could dress you!"

"I didn't know you meant it literally!"

"But your chest is so fluffy!"

"Stop petting my chest fur and hand me my pants midget!"

Rukia looked down at him with a deadly glare before leaning forward and biting down hard on his left nipple.

His cries of pain filled the room.

Fifteen minuets later, the Neko was finally dressed in a light blue striped sweater, black jeans, and red _Converse_.

"There," Rukia, who was currently clinging to him, buried her head in his chest.

The strawberry's arms came around her as he looked down his master; his ears perked in curiosity, "Rukia…?"

"I'm glad my baka-Neko can finally come to school with me, now I won't miss you so much." One of Rukia's tiny hands came up to rub against his chest.

"...You're trying to pet my chest fur through my sweater aren't you?"

…..

"…Maybe."

* * *

"Good morning class!"

The class turned quiet before; "Good morning Mrs. Ochii-sensai!"

"I see you all brought your show and tell items…and look! I even see a few Nekos! How adorable!" the fifth grade teacher laughed happily; normally show and tell would not be practiced in such a high grade, but it was their last year in elementary school so the brunette teacher decided that holding off on studying for a day wouldn't hurt.

Ichigo gasped when he felt a pair of hands playing with his ears. "You're so cute!"

He turned to find a girl with hair almost as bright as his and large doe eyes staring back at him; her hands still pulling at his hair.

"What's your name?" Her voice was so high, that it made him literally wince at the unpleasantness of it.

Ichigo turned to Rukia, only to find her glaring hard at the said annoying girl.

"I'm Ichigo…"

"I'm Inoue Orhime! It's nice to meet you!" her hands were still buried in his mane.

"Um, why are you touching me?" To anyone else, he was obviously uncomfortable, but the girl didn't seem to notice.

Before she could reply and before Rukia could stand and fight the girl to the death for daring to _speak_ let alone **touch** her Ichi, the teacher called out; "Ok everyone lets start Show 'n Tell!"

Ichigo followed Rukia and the rest of the class over to the reading area that was large enough for all the thirty something kids to sit around comfortably while they presented.

Inoue followed Ichigo and it looked as if she was planning to sit next to the now scared Neko, but Rukia pulled him to sit on a space left on one of the three couches and happily sat in his lap.

He sighed in contentment while Inoue sent a glare at Rukia, huffed and sat on the floor a few feet away.

"Hi Rukia..." They both looked up to see Renji standing awkwardly before them.

"What do you want Renji?" Rukia's glare was cold and angry.

"I know ya don't wanna hear it but I'm sorry and I hope you'll still come with me, Hisagi, Izuru, Tatsuki, and Rangiku to _Taco Bell _after class. Ichigo is welcome too," He sent a grin towards the strawberry which he returned.

When the raven-haired girl remained silent, the pineapple added, "I'm buying..."

"I'll get back to ya Renji, me and Ichi might have plans," Ichigo looked at her in confusion but knew all to well that it was in is best interest to stay quiet.

The red-head nodded slowly before sitting down on the floor next to the class psycopath, Ikkaku.

The presentations started; some kids bring objects such as soccer balls, gold mettles, and old toys.

Though, when the time came, Rukia didn't understand why the other Neko owners only seemed to gloat; treating them as if they were just objects that only the best, richest people could own.

She didn't like it.

"Your turn Kuchiki-san," her Sensai called out.

"Ok, well, this is Ichigo." Her tiny hands ran through his hair lovingly as all the kids turned their eyes to the pair.

"He's my best friend," Ichigo's soft purring soon filled the air _'Damn her hands…it feels so good.'_

"And the man I'm going to spend the rest of my life with."

* * *

(A/N) Well, I finally decided to continue this! I hope this forgives my lonnggggg absence! I hope it didn't totally suck :D

Yes, I skipped forward four years, because even though little Ichiruki is adorable...teen ichiruki is gonna be hotter! :D hey, this is rated M for a reason…though its gonna take a few chapters, just wonder if you all want some hot Neko x Rukia lemons? Or limes…or both! :D

So please review and let me know what you think! (:


End file.
